The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and to, e.g., a semiconductor device having a metal plate exposed at a mounting surface.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-267789 (Patent Document 1) describes a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip is mounted over a metal base plate and a portion of the metal base plate is exposed from a sealing body.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 8(1996)-274231 (Patent Document 2) describes a semiconductor device in which the edge portion of a die pad over which a semiconductor chip is mounted is provided with a chamfered portion.